halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Medaglie
Le medaglie sono speciali riconoscimenti che si ottengono in multiplayer, nella campagna o nella sparatoria. Si dividono principalmente in quattro categorie: *Uccisioni Consecutive, che vengono assegnate compiendo un certo numero di uccisioni entro quattro secondi l'una dall'altra *Serie, sono le medaglie che vengono assegnate ad un giocatore che compie un certo numero di uccisioni senza morire. *Uccisioni speciali, che vengono assegnate quando un giocatore uccide un altro giocatore in modo speciale. *Specifiche per tipologia, che vengono assegnate solo in determinati tipi di partita. Le medaglie sono apparse in tutti i giochi della serie Halo, ad eccezione di Halo: Combat Evolved dove non hanno rappresentazione visiva e in Halo Wars dove semplicemente indicano la qualità della vittoria del giocatore. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Le medaglie non appaiono sotto forma di immagine in Halo: Combat Evolved, infatti verranno annunciate dalla voce fuori campo che ci informerà che abbiamo fatto per esempio una Doppia Uccisione o una Serie Massacro. ''Halo 2'' : Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle [[Medaglie (Halo 2)|Medaglie di Halo 2]]. Le medaglie fanno la loro prima apparizione grafica in Halo 2, dove si possono ottenere un totale di 23 medaglie, la maggior parte di queste possono essere visualizzate durante il gioco quando sono ottenute, e anche dopo la partita nella schermata post-partita. Bungie teneva traccia di tutte le medaglie dei giochi più recenti, ma non permette ai giocatori di vedere quante medaglie hanno guadagnato in tutta la loro carriera. ''Halo 3'' : Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle Medaglie di ''Halo 3. In Halo 3 sono state aggiunte molte medaglie molte di esse sono quelle presenti in ''Halo 2, che sono rimaste con la stessa funzione, mentre molte altre hanno subito una revisione completa, ed altre ancora sono state create da zero. Nella beta di Halo 3 sono state inserite 42 medaglie mentre nel gioco completo ne compaiono ben 56. Le nuove medaglie sono state create principalmente per le nuove modalità di gioco come VIP e per riconoscere forme speciali di uccisioni come quella col laser. Inoltre, sono state create medaglie speciali che possono essere visualizzate solo sul sito Bungie. Sul sito Bungie.net ogni giocatore con Xbox Live può vedere le medaglie ottenute nel Matchmaking e nella campagna ''Halo Wars'' In Halo Wars, le medaglie non appaiono nella loro forma usuale, ma piuttosto come realizzazioni in campagna. Quando un giocatore completa un livello, a lui o a lei sarà data una medaglia d'oro, d'argento, di bronzo o di stagno a seconda delle loro prestazioni. Questa medaglia avrà su di essa il simbolo della difficoltà con la quale hanno completato la missione. La medaglia migliore ottenuta dal giocatore nel rispettivo livello apparirà nella lista di selezione dei livelli. ''Halo 3: ODST'' :Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle Medaglie di Halo 3: ODST. Siccome Halo 3 ha sia medaglie nella campagna che nel multiplayer, gli sviluppatori del gioco le hanno riportate anche in ''Halo 3: ODST'''' sia nella modalità campagna sia nella modalità sparatoria. Tutte le medaglie che sono presenti in ''Halo 3, eccetto la medaglia autista, sono state riportate in Halo 3: ODST, inoltre sono state aggiunte alcune medaglie specifiche per la Sparatoria. Ricevere medaglie in Sparatoria serve a ottenere un bonus di punti per ogni uccisione speciale. La raccolta delle medaglie disponibile sul sito Bungie ha una sezione per quelle di Halo 3: ODST ''dove vengono mostrate quelle ottenute dal gioatore nella modalità Campagna e in quella Sparatoria ''Halo: Reach :Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle Medaglie di Halo: Reach. In Halo: Reach sono state incluse la maggiorparte delle medaglie di Halo 3, ma ne sono state aggiunte molte altre. Ci sono un totale di 120 medaglie, ma alcune sono in esclusiva per Bungie. Per esempio alcune medaglie nuove sono "Mal di Testa", "Primo Assalto" e "Opportunista" Alle medaglie inerenti alle uccisioni consecutive è stata data una revisione significativa in Halo: Reach. Mentre nei giochi precedenti sono state concesse solo uccisioni consecutive con la stessa arma per ottenere una medaglia, in Halo: Reach, il giocatore deve solo accumulare il numero di uccisioni necessarie senza morire, ma comunque ne sono state lasciate alcune che richiedono uccisioni consecutive con determinate armi: per esempio se si usa una doppietta si possono guadagnare 3 medaglie una a 5 una a 10 e una a 15 uccisioni consecutive con l'arma. ''Halo 4'' : Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle Medaglie di Halo 4. :In Halo 4 sono state inserite e rimosse molte medaglie. La maggior parte delle medaglie inerenti all'uccisione consecutiva con una determinata arma non sono presenti in Halo 4, ma decine di medaglie specifiche per tipo di partita sono stati aggiunte: in partite come per esempio Regicidio, Dominio e Flood ci sono delle medaglie che si ottengono completando uno obiettivo di quella modalità. Sono state aggiunte anche medaglie come "Rivincita Letale" e "Distrazione". ''Halo: Spartan Assault'' : Per approfondire vai alla pagina delle Medaglie di Halo: Spartan Assault. Halo: Spartan Assault brings back many weapon spree medals, albeit with different names. The achievements Distinguished Service and Overachiever are awarded for earning all the medals in campaign and co-op respectively. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:HSA_Star_Gold.pngA medal ranking system also returns, similar to Halo Wars in the form of stars. The player must beat certain score thresholds to earn either a gold, silver or bronze star. These thresholds vary per level. Beating the gold threshold with the skulls Black Eye and Thunderstorm on unlocks a star dubbed the 'GASO' (Gold All Skulls On) star, which is only visible on Halo Waypoint. In the game, the GASO star will simply appear as gold. Categoria:Riconoscimenti